Rangers in College!
by aholebullsheet
Summary: What if Jayden's in love with the Yellow ranger, Emily. Then, they ended up at College.
1. Samurai rangers

**So, guys this is Chapter 1. And Hope you guys like it!**

**Plus: ****I do not own anything, except my OC's! it's jayden's pov!**

I was waiting for the other samurai rangers who will soon be my teammates. Then, an African American, showed up.

" HI, I'M KEVIN YOUR BLUE RANGER." SAID THE BOY.

NEXT, A HISPANIC CAME NEXT.

" What's up people, it's mikey in da house!" he screamed.

Next, came up an asian girl.

" hey, I'm mia your pink ranger." she said. She blushed when she saw Kevin.

My jaws dropped when I saw the ranger. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

" I'm Emily the yellow ranger." she said. She had a big grin on her face.

**So, guys how do you like it or not. So, in this chapter is the meeting part. Where they finally met.**

**Netx chapter: why college?**

**Love, victoria! ****J**


	2. Why, college?

**Chapter 2: Why College?**

_Disclaimer: __I don't own PRS/PRSS_

" Rangers, you know that it is your duty to save the, world?" said Ji.

" Yes." all the rangers said.

" And, the moogers and nighloks move to Indiana so, you will be staying there." exclaimed Ji.

" Why College, Ji!" the rangers yelled.

**So, I know super short. And, I used a different lettering.**

**Still, hope you guys like this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****RHSRAM11**** for reviewing and, adding to favorites my Jemily fics!**

**Thanks, Girl!**

**Love, Victoria P.**


	3. Columbia University

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own PRS/PRSS. I only own this story, my OC's, and the summary! Emily's POV!_

After, all they knew they were standing in front of their college.

" This is sweet, man." said Mike, his jaw dropped.

They were standing in front of, Columbia University. **( My sister who is now 16, is planning to go there when she's in college. Her name is Krista)**

" You, guys must be new here." someone said behind us.

When we turned, we saw a girl wearing a…. cheerleading uniform.

And, a boy wearing basketball jersey and, his hand is on the girls waist.

" Yeah, and, what's your name?" asked Jayden

" Well, my name is Nikki and this is Matt my boyfriend." Nikki said. **( So, this is actually my Best friend's name and, her boyfriend's name)**

" Well, nice to meet you Nikki and Matt, I'm Emily, this is Jayden, This is Mike, here's Mia and Kevin." I exclaimed. Mike looked at Nikki's legs, so, I hit him on his head.

" OW!, what was that for!"

" Emily, you know what you'd be perfect for the cheerleading squad." said Nikki.

" And, Jayden you'd be perfect for the basketball." said Matt.

**So, this chapter is dedicated to ****Jemily4eva ****and ****RRHSram11**** for the only 1's to review on my story!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks, GIRL!**

**Love, Victoria P.**


	4. Meeting the jocks and cheerleaders

**Hi, guys! I know I didn't update for awhile but, here's the next chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own PRS/PRSS. Saban does!_

_This is so sad!_

**Chapter 4: Meeting the jocks and cheerleaders!**

Jayden's POV

Nikki and Matt drag me and Emily toward the gym. When we got there, we saw only jocks and cheerleaders.

" Guys, we got a new member of the cheerleading and basketball team." said Nikki then, pointed to me and Emily.

" This is Emily and Jayden." Matt replied, smiling.

" Hi-I." Me and Emily stammered. We smile a little.

" Let's see your style, guys. I'm Stacey by the way." The girl beside Nikki said.

Emily went first. She did a perfect cartwheel, 4 hand flipping, she jumped then landed in a split. WOW! I didn't know Emily was a previous cheerleader on her home country.

I came next, Matt gave me a ball. I did a perfect spin, then came a shoot!

Short I know!

Please review! And, hope you guys like this chapter!


	5. Ignoring our Friends

**Hi, guys another chapter for my latest story. I did my best in thus chapter so, hope all of my readers like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****RRHSram11 ****and ****Jemily4eva for the only 1's to review on my story!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own PRS/PRSS! Although, I wish I did!_

_Saban does own PRS/PRSS!_

**Chapter 5: Ignoring our Friends**

Mia's POV

Ever since, Jayden and Emily became cheerleaders and jocks, they were ignoring us all the time.

Didn't you know that cheerleaders and jocks are super popular. They were mean to people all the time **( Even, though I'm a cheerleader. I was never mean to people, I was nice all the time).**

There's this one time when Jayden had his arm, around Emily. They were laughing and having fun **WITHOUT **us.

" Hey, Emily." I greeted her, then smiled. She just snickered and rolled her eyes, see what I mean.

" Yo, you guys have been ignoring us, since the two of you became cheerleaders and jocks!" exclaimed Kevin, angrily. I tried pushing him away, but he keeps pushing my arms away.

" No, we don't we hang out with you guys, on the weekends!" Jayden protested. Emily nodded her head with agreement.

" ONLY, on the weekends dude. Were your friends, too." said Mike, sadly.

" If, we've been ignoring you, guys, were sorry." apologized Emily. I knew she meant it because, she looks really sorry.

Then, Jayden and Emily hang out with us for the rest of the day.

**So, how do you like it, huh? Good or BAD!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Chapter 6 will be up soon as soon as I'm done with my exams!**

**Again, thank you ****RRHSram11 ****and ****Jemily4eva ****for reviewing!**

**XOXOXO,**

**Victoria P.**


	6. My Best Friends :)

**Hi, guys! This is chapter 6. Thanks so much ****RRHSram11 ****for reviewing on chapter 5 ( Ignoring our Friends)! It means a lot that you guys review!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own PRS/PRSS ! Although, I wish I did!_

_Saban owns PRS/PRSS!_

**Chapter 6: My Best Friend ****J**

Emily's POV

Jayden and I have been hanging out, lately. Every lunch time, we sat down next to each other, we always hold hands, we always make out on the bathroom hallway.

Girls drooled when they saw Jayden on his, basketball jersey. Boys stared at me, whenever I wear my cheerleading uniform. There is this one guy named " Andrew " he's Nikki's older brother and, he's kinda cute but, no one is cuter than MY Jayden.

We were practicing for the big game, tomorrow.

" Hey, Emily how did you meet Jayden?" asked Sarah, she's a cheerleader, too.

" Well, we met on Panorama City on California."

" I mean, HOW you guys, met?"

" Jayden's Dad passed away so, his Dad left him with his Mentor. My parents are a friend of Jayden's father. So, Jayden's mentor is teaching us how to defend ourselves."

" Oh, wow I wish my parents will teach me how to defend myself."

The bell rang. YAY! It's lunch time finally, cause I didn't eat breakfast this morning, I was in a hurry dressing myself.

There, I met with Jayden on the line. He was always the first to go there so, he saves a line for both of us.

" Hi, baby you hungry? " He asked, smiling.

" Starving."

We bought 2 ham sandwiches, 2 sodas. We were trying to save our weight for the big game, tomorrow.

We sat with the other jocks and cheerleaders.

" Hey, guys." Nikki greeted us, with a big grin on her face.

" Hey." Jayden said back, with another smile.

Mia's takes cooking class, to improve her cooking. Kevin's on the swimming team, his dream is to be on the Olympics USA team. Of course, Mike is on the Computer's club where they make their own video, didn't I tell you Mike is super obsessed with video games.

**So, guys how do you like it? Good or Bad?**

**I made chapter 6 long because, I always make short so, I wanna change that for my readers. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. Chapter 7 is coming up SOON!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


	7. Big Game!

**Hey, guys haven't updated in awhile but, her comes chapter 7 of Rangers in College! **

**And, yes this chapter is gonna be longer ****piper rose shiba directioner!**

**Chapter 7: Big Game!**

_Jayden's POV_

I was in my dorm when someone knock on my door.

" Yes."

" Sweetie, you have to change on your jersey the game will start in a few minutes." Emily reminded me, that's one thing I love about her, she never forgets anything.

" Are you changed?"

" Yeah, and I'll model it for you." she replied back smiling. She modeled it for me like a movie star walking down the red carpet.

" You look amazing."

" Thanks." she replied then, kissed me on the lips. When I noticed the time my eyes got really big.

" OH, SHIT IS THAT THE TIME, THE GAME WILL START IN 3 MINUTES!" I screamed.

I quickly put on my basketball uniform. And, me and Emily holding hands hurried down the gym. When we were downstairs, we noticed the jocks and cheerleaders were already there.

" Why are you, guys late?" Nikki asked.

" Well, umm we overslept." Emily lied then, winked at me.

" Let's go cheerleaders we have to go out, now!" Stacey called out.

I gave Emily a peck on the cheek then, she waved at me and gave me a blow kiss. I waved back.

_Emily's POV_

Jayden gave me a peck on the cheek, and the cheerleaders left.

" You guys ready?" asked Mindy, of course she's a cheerleader.

" Sure."

The cheerleaders came out like models.

**So, story chapter 7 done. Hope you guys like it!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


	8. Columbia University rules!

**So, guys this chapter 8 of Rangers in College!**

**Thanks again piper rose shiba directioner for reviewing on chapter 7!**

**Chapter 8: Columbia University rules!**

_Emily's POV_

Thank god, our cheering became helpful because guess what?

Columbia University as the champion in basketball!

Me and Jayden were celebrating in his room. When, suddenly our lips touched. I deepened the kiss and, we were making out.

My hand slipped on Jayden's soft brown hair. His hands press on my white cheek.

He took of my tank top.

" Interesting, you didn't wear yellow bra and underpants." Jayden pointed at.

" Oh, shut up." I laughed.

" Just kiddin'" he tried to make me laugh but, I couldn't. Instead, I was giggling like a crazy person.

I took of his shirt and, touch his muscular body. Man, it feels so good touching Jayden. And, once again we were alone on his room.

Then, he kissed me on the neck. His beautiful lips!. I must've been the luckiest girl in the whole wide world having Jayden as my boyfriend.

**Well, it turns out this chapter was shorter than ever!**

**Good or Bad?**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing or just send me a PM as well!**

**Well, chapter 9 will be coming up SOON!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**

**J**


	9. Bad Situation!

**So, guys this chapter 9 of rangers in college!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PRS/PRSS!_

**Chapter 9: Bad Situation!**

_Jayden's POV_

Emily was being quiet since, the night we made love. I wonder what's wrong with her now. I'm meeting her right now in the school's cafeteria.

" Hey."

" Hi, look Jayden I have to tell you something really important." Emily said pacing back and forth.

" Okay, that's kinda awkward."

" Remember, the night we made love."

" Yeah."

" Well, when I went to the bathroom to check if I was pregnant or anything really bad but, the answer of the tester was YES!" Emily replied then, sobbed. I put my arm around and, comfort her like a baby. That's what most boyfriends do thet comfort their girlfriend until, they stop crying or something else.

**So, chapter 9 done. Good or Bad? Tell me your opinion!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


	10. A Baby!

**So, guys this is chapter 10 of Rangers in College!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PRS/PRSS!_

**Chapter 10: A Baby!**

_Jayden's POV_

I was really shocked to know that my girlfriend is REALLY pregnant. She was not really lying cause, she gave the test and,

It's color was RED!

" How did this happen?"

" The normal I'm pretty sure." Emily said then, smiled a little.

We were gonna tell ALL of our friends when were ready.

_Emily's POV_

A week later, we really decided we should tell the others, now. I took a really deep breathe. Jayden held me in his arms, tightly.

" You ready?" he asked.

" Yeah."

I smiled a little.

**DONE!**


	11. Shocking News!

**Hello, guys! This is chapter 11 of Rangers in College!**

**RRhSram11: ****Thanks for the great and I really appreciate you reviewing!**

**Piper rose shiba directioner: Thank you very much!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PRS/PRSS!_

**Chapter 11: Shocking News!**

_Emily's POV_

Me and Jayden, walk hand in hand. When, we got to the gym we saw EVERYONE already there.

" Hey guys, so what are you gonna tell us?" asked Stacey holding hands with her boyfriend, Joshua.

" Emily and I, well we had a little sex yesterday-" Jayden started but, Emily just burst out " I'M PREGNANT!".

Her friends and my friends just stood there frozen.

" What-a-at." Nikki stammered.

" How months?" Mia asked.

" We only found out 2 days ago." I said, near to tears. Seriously, I'm really uncomfortable telling my friends about my sex life.

" FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Jayden repeated over over and over again.

It's pretty obvious I won't be cheerleading until, I had the baby. And, Jayden will have to stop basketball too because he needs to take care of me. DAMN IT! I really messed it up for both of us.

I finally cried out loud. Sarah, Nikki, Stacey, and Mia all comforted me while, I cried.

And, Jayden talked to his jockey friends.

" Emily, are you sure your up for a baby?" Sarah asked me worriedly. I looked confusedly at Nikki who was tearing up too.

" Nikki, why are you crying?"

" Well, I'm gonna lost my super-bestie now!" she said.

" Look, I'm really not leaving until my belly got bigger." I soothed her hair.

We all laughed.

I can see at Mia's eyes that she has a crush on someone too. She looked at me smiling lightly.

" Mia you can tell me everything you wanna say." I pointed out.

" Fine, I always loved Kevin, but I don't think he feels the same way about me." she said with her _I-have-a-crush-smile._ I giggled lightly at her appearance.

" What are you giggly about?" Stacey asked me.

" Mia's _I-have-a-crush-smile _it's really cute." I laughed.

_Jayden's POV_

I saw Emily giggled something about Mia. Thank god, the old Emily is back. The old is very sweet, bubbly, and most importantly REALLY beautiful.

That's why I saw most of the jocks looking at her hotly. I was kinda a bit jealous about that, but she never broke up with me or anything.

" Dude, what happened?" asked Mike. Wow, I'm really surprised Mike had gotten really serious this days, I didn't know why but it's better than playing and making video games all day.

" Well, as I say and Emily 2 we had this little sex scene and, she took a test and sadly it turns out to be POSITIVE." I answered.

Something is definitely wrong about Kevin this days you know.

He always had this strange acting around Mia since, we started Columbia University. I mean, he's really happy that he got back into swimming and so do we but, he is really acting strangely.

" Kevin, is something your nervous about?" asked Matt.

**Well, people there it is chapter 11!**

**If you wanna find out about what Kevin's gonna said you should read chapter 12 which is coming up!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


	12. Kevin's Choice

**Hello, guys! This is chapter 12 of Rangers in College.**

**I could've updated yesterday and the other day before that but, me and my boyfriend went on a romantic date down by my school lake yesterday and I updated another chapter for my Vampire Kisses story! ( Can you please Love Story: Traven and Blaude)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PRS/PRSS_

**Chapter 12: Kevin's Choice**

_Kevin's POV_

" Yeah, actually guys can you help me get to Mia." I replied to them.

" I don't think so, cause non of us here are girls." Mike joked. And, I guess the old Mike is back.

We all laughed.

" That's not what I meant, I meant I've like/love Mia since we became p-" I was cut off by Jayden giving me a glare.

" Finish." Matt said.

" Since, uh uh since we became students at Columbia University." I finished.

" No, Kevin you were supposed to say a word with the letter p." Joshua pointed out.

" Okay, you guys it's only around us okay, my father was the previous red ranger and Kevin's father was the previous blue ranger and so does Mike's, Emily's, and Mia's parents, so in order to save the world from Master Xandred's hands we have to fight nighloks that Master Xandred sent to fight us rangers." Jayden rushed.

" What the hell did you say?" Matt asked.

" I said were all Power Rangers!" Jayden exclaimed.

In case your wondering, I don't know what to choose Mia or swimming?

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's it chapter 12 **

**I know it's really short but, I have to hurry up**

**Cause, eventually I have to put anoher chapter for my Vampire Kisses story.**

**Also, that I'm starting another story.**

**Category is Suite Scarlett!**

**If anyone of my readers have heard pf that plz read it although I haven't put the first chapter yet.**

**JOKE!**

**Love,**

**Victoria P.**


End file.
